


Things Unsaid Go Unresolved

by cosmickitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Misunderstandings, Romantic Confusion, Saving People Hunting Things, Siren song, Sirens, Unrequited Love, bi characters, canon bi characters, gabe thinks sam likes cas, sorta angsty, sorta sad but then not really, there will also be monsters, there will be angst, they're all bi and I'll fight anyone who says they're straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmickitty/pseuds/cosmickitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is back from the dead, and he couldn't be happier to be alive. That is, until he figures Sam likes Cas as more than a friend. When it becomes too much for Gabriel, he decides that after the case, he's going to go his own way. But what happens when Sam actually likes Gabe?<br/>This was intended to be a oneshot but not so much anymore. More may be added throughout the next week or so, just to delve into the relationship a bit more.<br/>Kudos and comments fuel my motivation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gabriel had been back for a while, a few months technically. First he’s being stabbed by Lucifer, then he’s waking up in some sex dungeon, Castiel and the Winchesters watching him nervously. Whatever happened, happened, Gabriel didn’t know why he was back until he saw Ors, the darkness in enochian, or, as the Winchesters were calling her, Amara.  
But now that had all but passed, there had been no word on Amara for quite some time and the group was working on what seemed like a Lamia, so much for them only being found in Greece. Dean had gone to grab dinner, a moot point when Gabriel could make a four course meal literally appear out of thin air, but Dean had said something about wanting to get out. Gabe chuckled to himself and leaned back in his chair, watching Sam and Castiel research.  
He had to admit, since his return, the Winchesters were closer with Castiel, to the point of blind faith and devotion. He wasn’t gone for too long, only a few years out of several millennia, but Gabriel couldn’t help but feel left out.  
Gabe watched as Sam leaned over Castiel’s shoulder, looking at a piece of evidence, or a clue, or an internet article, or hell, maybe even a cat video. Whatever it was, it irked Gabe. Since his return, he couldn’t help notice a few lingering touches, stray glances, and otherwise flirtatious activities. He wouldn’t care if it wasn’t for the fact that he’d fallen for the mammoth of a man long before the Winchesters had even met Castiel. Gabriel couldn’t help it if he felt like he’d called dibs.  
Then again, Sam was his own person, and Gabe had been less than open about his little crush. Just because he’d met Sam first didn’t mean Sam owed him anything, but Gabriel couldn’t help feeling a little hurt.  
While Gabriel was somewhat wallowing in self-pity, the motel door flew open and Dean walked in, Gabriel jumping out of his chair. He got an odd look from Sam and Castiel, but mentally shrugged it off and grabbed a bag from Dean, pulling food out and claiming it as his own.  
As he sat down to eat, Dean walked up behind him, snatching the bag and taking his food out of it. “What are you taking all the food for, asshat?” Dean asked, “You’re an archangel, you don’t have to eat.”  
“Don’t have to, but I want to.” Gabe said with a mouth full of food.  
He continued to eat, but couldn’t help eye the close proximity between Sam and Castiel. Sometimes life just wasn’t fair. Dean was trying to get Sam to eat something other than ‘rabbit food’ and Castiel was asking what the appeal to burgers with onion rings on them. Each second they continued, Gabriel was becoming more and more on edge.  
Gabe had stopped eating by the point Sam had passed over his ‘heart attack waiting to happen’ to Castiel. The brothers seemed intrigued as they awaited Castiel’s reply. Gabriel already knew Castiel would be unable to fully taste the food, but regardless, Castiel nodded and swallowed.  
“It’s not as good as how I remember peanut butter and jelly, but I can see how it is a good form of sustenance.” Castiel said.  
Gabriel snorted and looked at his food, no longer hungry.  
Gabriel felt the brothers look at him but didn’t care. It’s what happened next that he really cared about.  
“Hey, um, Cas,” Dean said gruffly, “You have some food on your face.”  
Gabe watched as Castiel tried to wipe it off, to no avail, when Sam sighed, leaned in, and wiped it off with a finger, patting Castiel’s shoulder before sitting back down.  
Like clockwork, the moment Sam sat down, Gabriel stood up abruptly. He’d had enough. All he wanted to do at this point was solve the case and get out of that crappy hotel room. Gabriel didn’t note the other’s reactions, he didn’t care, he just walked out of the motel room and left.

 

The victims had all lived within the same vicinity, they’d all died on Tuesdays around 4 am, and they’d all had their hearts clawed out. Luckily for Gabriel, it was around 8pm on a Monday when he’d walked out on the rest of the group. He knew they’d be steaking out the area too, but right now, Gabriel just wanted to be alone.  
Yes, he’d stormed out, but until it was time for the lamia to attack, he had no idea where to go or what to do. He’d walked into the middle of the parking lot when he heard the door slam open behind him. Gabe didn’t turn around, he knew it was probably Castiel trying to understand what was going on.  
“Not now, little brother.” Gabriel called, still not looking back, “I just need some air.”  
“Gabe, what’s going on?” Another voice asked. But it couldn’t be, Gabriel couldn’t face Sam, not now. Gabriel closed his eyes, took in a deep breath, and started walking again.  
“Gabe! What are you doing?” Sam called, running after him, “Where are you going?” Gabe felt a hand on his shoulder, “Come on, I can’t help if you don’t tell me what’s going on.”  
This couldn’t be happening.  
“I can’t tell you.” Gabe said, “I’m too late.” It was a miracle he kept his voice steady. “I’ll just get in the way.”  
“Get in the way?” Sam asked, his grip tightening on Gabriel’s shoulder, “What’s going on?”  
“You’ll hate me for it, trust me. Its fine, I’m leaving.”  
“What do you mean? I won’t hate you! Where are you going?” Sam asked, suddenly spinning Gabriel around to face him. Gabe didn’t realize he was crying until he met Sam’s eyes.  
“Look, I’m in love with you!” Gabe yelled, “I am in love with you, but you obviously like Castiel. I don’t want to get in the way, I’m not going to interfere with your love life, it’s your decision who you like, but I can’t sit in the same room without getting angry.” Gabriel cried. It was too late now, Sam knew and he couldn’t stop crying, “It’s not fair. It’s not fair to you to have me here when I’m too jealous to get through a simple hunt without breaking down. It’s not fair to you, it’s not fair to Castiel, it’s not fair to any of you. I’ll help you with this hunt, but I think it would be best if we went our separate ways after this.”  
Sam was now holding onto Gabe, tears in his eyes too. “Gab-“  
“It’s fine, you don’t have to say anything. It wasn’t fair of me to spring this on you.”  
“Gabe!” Sam shouted, “Just stop for a minute. Who told you I like Cas?” Gabe shrugged, “Gabe, Dean likes Cas! He’s just too far in the closet to do anything about it.”  
Realization hit Gabriel like a wave. He’d seen it before, teased Dean once or twice, but he’d thought it was Sam who liked Cas after the long discussions about cases and lore, the sharing of food, the looks. But still, no guarantee this revelation would work in his favour. Just because Sam didn’t like Cas, didn’t mean Sam liked him.  
Gabe sighed and wiped his eyes, “It’s still not fair. This is obviously one sided, and it’s not fair for me to project my feelings onto you.”  
Sam laughed, letting go of Gabriel’s shoulders and pulling him into a tight hug, “Who told you it was one sided? Gabe, I was the happiest man alive when you showed up in the bunker. Well, I was suspicious, but once we found out it was really you, I could barely contain myself.” Gabriel had frozen where he was, Sam continuing, “You’re a freaking archangel, yeah, you’re not as socially inept as Cas, but I honestly doubted you’d be interested in someone who drank demon blood and is literally the vessel for the guy who killed you. I thought my feelings were one sided, I mean, I’m a mess.”  
“You’re not a mess.” Gabriel mumbled, wrapping his arms around Sam and releasing a shaky breath, “You’re the reason I didn’t pull another disappearing act when I came back. Samsquach, I’ve lived for millennia and you’re the only one who’s been able to ground me. I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you.”  
“Gab-“  
“You don’t have to say anything.”  
“No, it’s just, I think I love you too.”  
The flood gates opened and Gabriel began to sob, clutching onto the younger Winchester like his life depended on it. Sam stroked Gabriel’s back as he let it all out. Finally, when he could cry no more, Gabriel looked up at Sam. “I guess now we go catch that lamia.”  
The two of them walked back to the motel room, Sam’s arm around Gabe’s shoulder, and the group prepared for the approaching steak out. Neither Dean nor Castiel asked what had happened between the two of them over the last hour, though there was a slight shift in the atmosphere. Gabriel was leaning against the back of one of the beds to watch TV, Sam and Dean getting some extra shut eye, Castiel going through the weapons in preparation.  
Gabe wasn’t paying much attention to the show, but was wondering how things would change. Castiel hadn’t pried, and Gabriel was grateful, he didn’t want to talk about how he blew up. Though the hours ticked by like a slow crawl, it was finally time to get moving.  
Where Castiel and Dean took the impala, Sam had jacked a car a few states over, so he and Gabe went in that car. Castiel and Dean took one end of the neighbourhood, Sam and Gabriel took the other, waiting for the lamia to return.  
Sam hadn’t really spoken since they’d gotten in the car, and Gabriel itched for some kind of release of the tension. Someone had to talk, or sneeze, or something or he was going to lose his mind. Finally, without warning, Sam sighed and said, “I don’t blame you if you’ve changed your mind.”  
“What?” Gabriel, jumped up, hitting his head on the ceiling, “Why would you think that?”  
“You haven’t said anything.”  
“I wouldn’t know what to say!” Gabe all but yelled, “Look, say the word and I’ll snap my fingers, I’ll take you anywhere you want to go, give you anything you want. I wasn’t kidding earlier and I’m not kidding now. I want to make you happy, whatever that means.” Gabriel hadn’t realized he was leaning forward as he yelled, but when he did, he decided to seize the moment.  
Gabriel closed the distance between himself and the giant of a man, pressing his lips against Sam’s. Sam responded by wrapping his arm around the back of Gabriel’s neck, pulling him in closer. Gabriel, now realizing he was still buckled into his seat, unbuckled and practically jumped into Sam’s lap, Sam moaning in response. The backrest of the seat fell back as Sam pulled the lever on the side of the seat, Gabriel landing on Sam.  
“Oops.” Sam grinned.  
The skin on skin contact was all Gabriel wanted, he wanted to map out every part of Sam’s body. His hands made his way under Sam’s shirt, lifting it up and trailing his hands across Sam’s chest. Sam sat up and cupped Gabe’s face, kissing him again. Gabe closed his eyes and kissed back.  
And then there were three abrupt knocks on the side of the car. Gabe nearly jumped out of his skin, looking out the window and seeing a grinning Dean Winchester.  
Sam laughed and sat up, pulling on his shirt, opening the door a crack and a rush of cool air hit Gabriel.  
“So, in case you hadn’t noticed my trying to call you guys for the past twenty minutes, the lamia came for its next victim, came from your side of the neighbourhood, actually.” Dean said, raising an eyebrow. “I wonder why.”  
“Hey, don’t be jealous, you have your own angel.” Gabriel replied, smirking as Dean went bright red.  
“Right, well,” Dean coughed, “If you guys plan on continuing, you better get your own room at the motel.”  
“Alright, Dean, we’ll keep that in mind.” Sam chuckled.  
“Trying to preserve you innocence, Deano? I hate to tell you that it’s too late.”  
“Whatever, Cas and I are heading back to the motel.” Dean said, turning back towards the impala.  
“So,” Gabe turned towards Sam, “Do you want to pick up where we left off here, or in a motel room?"


	2. Chapter 2

It took longer than it should have to get back to the motel, after Dean had left, Gabriel and Sam took their time. Lingering touches and chaste kisses as Gabriel helped Sam pull his shirt on. Sam sat up, Gabriel still on his lap, and pulled the leaver on the side of his chair to get it back in the upright position. The chair hit Sam in the back, bumping him into Gabriel, who in turn hit the horn with his back. The two of them laughed, hoping they didn’t wake anyone, and kissed again.  
“I could get used to this.” Gabriel moaned. Sam chuckled as they broke apart, Gabriel sliding back into his seat. “So, are we getting our own room for tonight?”  
Sam looked Gabriel up and down, “Hell yes.”  
When they got back to the motel, they went straight to the lobby to get their own room. The woman at the desk gave them a disapproving look as she gave them the room keys. Their room was almost at the other side of the motel from where Dean and Castiel’s room was, Sam parked their car outside their room. Neither of them had anything they needed in that car so they went straight to the room, Sam holding onto Gabriel’s hand as if he’d disappear, and though he technically could, Gabriel had no intentions of leaving Sam tonight, tomorrow, or ever.   
The moment the door closed, Sam tightened his grip on Gabriel and pulled him back, pushing him against the door. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this.” Sam whispered as he kissed Gabriel slowly. Gabe took this opportunity to map his way around Sam’s mouth, feeling himself get weak at the knees.   
Gabe wrapped his arms around Sam for support, tugging at his hair and now trailing kisses down Sam’s neck. Sam moaned and Gabriel kissed him again, relishing the idea that Sam was his. Gabriel pushed Sam a few steps back, until the backs of his legs touched the edge of his bed, and then he wrapped his legs around the taller man, knocking him back.  
Gabriel felt Sam’s hands on his back, the contact of skin feeling like some kind of liberation. Sam was still somewhat upright as he sat on the bed, moaning as Gabe sucked slightly in the crook of his neck. Gabe let go of Sam, sliding his hands under his shirt and attempted to pull it off, pouting slightly when he realized Sam was too tall. It wasn’t til he saw Sam’s face that he realized something had changed.  
“Do you still want to do this?” Gabe asked, “There’s always time to stop.”  
Sam shook his head and yanked off his shirt, kissing Gabriel again and flipping him so he was on the bed instead of Sam, before sighing and standing up. “I dunno.” Sam said after a moment of pacing.  
“What’s going on?” Gabriel sat up.  
“It’s nothing, I’m fine.” Sam insisted, dragging his hand through his hair.  
“It doesn’t seem fine.” Gabe pushed, “Look, I get it, you want to keep going but you’re not feeling it, not in the same way as a minute ago.”  
Sam looked at Gabriel, “You don’t understand, I really do want this.” He motioned at the two of them, “It’s just…”  
“Yeah..?” Gabe prompted.  
“Every relationship I’ve had has ended horribly. I’ve already lost you once, I can’t lose you again.”  
“You won’t.”  
“I know, it’s just….”  
“Things are moving too fast?”   
“Yeah, I want this, trust me, I just can’t do this, not yet.” Sam explained, Gabriel felt awful seeing how guilty Sam looked. He stood up and grabbed Sam’s hand, holding it tightly.  
“However long you need, I’ll wait.” Gabriel promised.   
Sam nodded, “Look, I understand if you want to sleep in the other hotel room or something.”  
“No way! I’ll stay with you.” Gabriel gripped Sam’s hand tighter, “As long as you want me here.”  
“I want you here, but only as long as you want to stay.” Sam said, leaning forward and kissing Gabe on the cheek. “So, um, you don’t need to sleep so you can watch TV or use my laptop or whatever, I mean, I’m going to need some shut eye and I don’t know what you wanna do but…”  
“Is there a question somewhere?” Gabriel raised an eyebrow.  
“Do you wanna sleep with me? Damn, that sounded stupid.”  
Gabriel laughed, “Sure thing, Samsquatch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I'm writing this fairly quickly. I do have a plot and endpoint in mind and will be adding tags as needed. I don't intend for this fic to get to angsty, and there's a happy ending!   
> Comments and kudos give me life. Seriously. The more response I get, the more motivation I will have.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel woke up the next morning; that was something he hadn’t done in a while. He didn’t need to sleep, and hadn’t since he’d come back to life. It was something he’d enjoyed when he doubled as a trickster, but his nights in the bunker were spent online, or talking to his little brother, finding out what he’d missed while he was gone. But this morning was different. He woke up with sunlight weakly coming through the blinds.   
It was warm under the covers, and with Sam’s arm draped over his body, it was the kind of morning one could only dream of. Gabriel took a deep breath before pulling himself towards the sleeping Winchester. It wasn’t until Sam’s phone started ringing almost an hour later that either of them stirred.   
Sam groaned as he reached across Gabriel to get to the phone on the nightstand. “Hullo?” Sam yawned. “Oh, hey, Dean.” Gabe laid down again, pulling the covers up to his neck to keep some of the warmth from escaping. “Yeah, yeah. Umm, I think it’s room 129.” Sam said, looking at Gabriel for confirmation. Gabe nodded slightly in response, wrapping an arm around Sam’s waist, “Yeah.” Sam continued on the phone, now smiling just a little bit more than he was, “Yeah, we’ll see you in like, an hour. We just woke up. Fine, just don’t leave until we get our stuff out of your car. Yeah, just knock on the door.”   
Gabriel began to drown out what Sam was saying and just watched him as he spoke. Finally, Sam hung up the phone and looked at Gabriel.   
“Morning, Samshine.” Gabriel hummed, sitting up and kissing Sam softly. “How did you sleep?”  
“Like the dead.” Sam mumbled, returning the kiss.   
“So, what’s the plan of action?” Gabriel asked.  
“Cas is going to drop off our bags and then he and Dean are going back to the bunker.”  
“As for us?”  
“We have until noon to check out of the motel, we could use that time however we want.”   
Gabriel raised an eyebrow, going to kiss Sam again, but being disrupted by what sounded like a small earthquake, “What’s wrong, Samshine? You eat a whale?”  
“No,” Sam laughed, “But I could. I’m starving.”  
“What do you want, Sammich?” Gabe asked, standing up, “You say the word and I’ll snap my fingers.”  
“How about pancakes?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is a short chapter. I'm using it to set up what's going to happen next. I'm all but finished with chapter 4 and I'll post it later today or tomorrow.  
> Chapter 4 is going to be wayyy longer than this, I can guarantee that. And there is going to be a case that starts up in chapt 4. But enough spoilers, you'll just have to wait. Sorry this chapter is so short


	4. Chapter 4

A little less than three hours later and Sam and Gabriel were pulling out of the motel. This time, Gabe was driving and Sam was checking the news on his phone. The ride was mostly silent, but not the awkward silence one would desperately try to evade, but the comfortable and companionable kind.   
They stop for gas halfway through Utah, and though Sam knows Gabriel’s powers, he still insists on buying food at the gas station. Gabe chuckled at the thought as he filled the gas tank, something else he could do without having to use fake credit cards and waste real gas, now that he thought of it.   
Gabe was just topping the car off when Sam came striding up, “Hey, la lumière de ma vie, ready to go?”   
Sam pulled a Classic Sam Winchester Bitchface™, “Really, Gabe? French?”  
Gabriel shrugged, “It’s true.” He pointed out, “Whatever, you ready to go?”  
“Actually, no. I heard some talk in the gas ‘n sip and it might be a case. Maybe we should check it out.” Sam said, “I mean, we have our fed suits and enough supplies in the car, it sounds solid and I doubt we’d need any help.”  
“I mean, I was hoping we’d get to spend our time after the lamia case doing some other kind of activities, not another hunt.” Gabriel pointed out, “But it wouldn’t hurt to do a quick hunt on the way home. But then we’re going to have one hell of a vacation. I’m thinking Italy. What do you think, Samshine?”  
“Well, Babe-riel, I think we have a deal.” Sam grinned, “Come on, let’s go check into a motel and I’ll brief you on what I heard.”

 

Gabriel checked them into a motel as Sam called Dean to let them know they’d picked up a case on the way back. The guy at the desk was more than kind when he checked them in, eyeing Gabriel as he passed over the key card. Gabriel thanked the guy before passing Sam the extra card and heading up to the room.   
Gabe had brought his and Sam’s duffels to the room, nicer than the majority of motels he’d ever been in, though Gabriel had a taste for five star hotels rather than beat up motels. Either way, this room wasn’t so bad. It was nicer than the last room he’d shared with Sam.   
He took a look in the mini fridge under the TV, which was empty until Gabriel put a case of beer in with the snap of his fingers. Sam walked in right as Gabriel sat down on the bed, hanging up the phone and sitting next to him.  
“So, about this case?” Gabe prompted.  
“It looks like a haunting from what I heard, tough it wasn’t much. We’ll have to drop by the sheriff’s office sometime tomorrow since it’s a bit too late now to ask some routine questions. From what I heard, this is the motel to be for young couples. In the past six weeks, five couples came to stay the night but not everyone made it out. I’m thinking vengeful spirit.”   
Gabriel nodded in agreement, “So what’ll we do til tomorrow?” Gabe asked, wrapping an arm around Sam.  
“Research.” Sam replied, shrugging away from Gabriel to grab his laptop, “If anyone so much as stubbed their toe in this motel, we’ll find out.”  
Within an hour, Gabriel remembered why he didn’t hang around much for the research part of hunting. Though he was content just watching Sam ponder theories and talk to himself, admiring the man who owned his heart.   
Two hours later, Gabriel was more than bored. At this point, he was wondering how he was staying sane. A pile of candy wrappers and beer bottles had grown at the foot of the bed where Gabe had thrown them. Not only did he rely on sugar as a trickster, he relied on it as a bored individual.   
An hour later and Gabriel was fairly certain he was drunk. At this point, Gabe was keeping Sam from getting anything of import finished. He sat in Sam’s lap, staring intently at every detail on the man’s face, often leaning in for a quick kiss before giggling. It had been too long since Gabriel had gotten drunk, but now wasn’t the most opportune time to be shitfaced.   
“Come on, Sam, just come to bed with me~” Gabriel, though still in Sam’s lap, tugged at his arm.   
“I’m just going over what I already have.” Sam said, stroking the archangel’s hair as if to appease him.  
“You’ve already gone over it, like, a bajillion times.” Gabe whined, “Come on.”  
“You’re drunk, Gabe.” Sam replied, but closed his laptop anyways.   
“Still~” Gabriel tried to pry Sam off the chair, “I’m bored~”   
Gabe stumbled slightly when Sam stood up, “Come on, Gabe, it’s late. Let’s go to bed.” Sam said, flipping the light switch off. Gabriel heard Sam shuffle towards the bed, getting under the covers.  
“Gabe?” Sam called into the dark, prompting Gabriel to move towards the bed. The moment Gabriel’s head hit the pillow, he felt instantly tired. It was probably the alcohol, something he could mojo away, but instead he left it to lull him to sleep, alongside the sounds of Sam’s breathing.   
Gabriel shifted closer to the other man in the bed and threw an arm across Sam, pulling him close and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'm going somewhere with this! It is a case fic and the case is going to lead to them talking about shit they still have yet to discuss.


	5. Chapter 5

When Gabriel woke up the next morning, it took him less than a second to decide hangovers weren’t something he missed while he was dead. With a small flash of his grace, he was fine and dandy, until he noticed he was alone in the bed.   
Gabriel went for his duffle, digging out his phone and calling Sam.  
“Hey, Gabe.” Sam greeted from the other end of the call, “How you feeling?”  
“Fine,” Gabriel dismissed, “Where are you?”  
“Downstairs, at the free continental breakfast.” Sam said, “It’s pretty good, and I didn’t want to wake you up considering how drunk you were last night.”  
“I’ll meet you down there.”  
“Okay, see you in a few.”  
Gabriel sighed, flying downstairs and appearing right next to Sam, who was filling up on orange juice.  
“Gabe!” Sam hissed, “You can’t just do that in a public place!”  
“I mean, nobody noticed.” Gabriel pointed out, “You’re just drawing attention to it.”  
“Fine, fine.” Sam waved his hand, “After this, we should try to get some information from the police. After that, we can interview witnesses and see where we get.” Sam said, taking a sip of his orange juice.  
“And after that?” Gabriel asked, “Come on, Sammoose, there’s a reason why I’m so well known in the porn industry.”  
Sam choked on his drink, “Gabe!”  
Gabriel laughed, “What?” He feigned innocence, “Fine, interview witnesses. The case is the priority right now.”  
“Look, Gabe,” Sam leaned towards the archangel, “I’m not having second thoughts, it’s just, I, well, after everything I’ve done and everyone I’ve lost, I want to do this right. I can’t lose you and I don’t want to rush into things.”  
Gabriel nodded in response, “That’s understandable.”  
“And we do need to discuss this, and what exactly this relationship entails,” Sam said, grabbing Gabriel’s hand, “I just can’t do it now. Not with a case. I thought I could, but I can’t.”  
“Completely fair,” Gabriel agreed, “Just, one question.”  
“Yeah?”  
“You called this a relationship, does that mean we’re officially dating?” Gabriel teased, raising an eyebrow, there /had/ to be a less juvenile way of asking.  
Sam, on the other hand, went bright red, “Well, um, we can actually discuss after the case, but, um, I wouldn’t be opposed to officially having a boyfriend.”  
Gabriel laughed and Sam lightly swatted at him playfully.

 

A few hours later and the duo had interviewed anyone and everyone who may have known something. The police had jack, five couples checked in, different times, different days, different ages and reasons for being in town. The only similarities were that these were straight couples who were very in love with each other. At some point in the night, the men were killed, the women woke up in a pool of blood, and all five women were facing homicide charges. None of the women remembered anything, they’d all been there for more than one night, and they all were extremely devoted to their partners.   
As for witnesses, other than the survivors and the police that arrived on scene, nobody knew what had happened until the next morning’s news. With no motive and no murder weapon, the cops were at a loss, and by the time Gabe and Sam got back to their room, they were too.   
Gabriel summoned a bar of chocolate and sat down next to Sam on the bed, “I don’t think it’s a haunting.” Sam stated, “They were all in different rooms in different parts of the motel, there’s nothing connecting the couples other than the fact that they came to one of the nicer motels in the area, it has to be something else, we have to be missing something.”  
“There’s no sulphur, or any other signs that point towards demonic interference, maybe a Khan worm, qareen, siren,” Gabriel guessed, “That’s all I can really think of.”  
“I doubt it, Khan worms wouldn’t just kill one person and leave each week, and there’s nothing connecting the vics, no enemies or mutual friends, hell, they’re not all from Utah, so I doubt it could be a qareen, we can check the crime lab for the victim’s blood, to see if there’s any unusual levels of oxytocin, but I honestly doubt it’s a siren. The last siren we faced had a different MO.”  
Gabriel shrugged, eating the candy, “We haven’t interviewed the employees who were on duty when the vics were murdered. It might give us what we need to solve this case and go home.”  
“I mean, this is obviously something supernatural, I just can’t put my thumb on it.”   
Gabriel nodded and planted a kiss on Sam’s cheek, “You’ll figure it out. I know you will.”

 

The next morning was filled with lazy kisses and crappy reruns. They hadn’t gotten further than they had that first night, but surprisingly, Gabriel didn’t mind. Gabriel, the trickster, Gabriel, the guy who invented, perfected, and mastered the art of sweeping people off their feet. Gabriel, the literal porn star, was content with the chaste kisses and hand holding, the glances and smiles he now knew were directed towards him and not Castiel.   
Sam had ordered pizza and they sat, watching Judge Judy and Friends and whatever else was playing on the old motel room TV. While Sam watched the TV, Gabriel watched Sam, memorizing every inch of his face. The way his eyes crinkled when he smiled, and how he smiled with his whole body, lighting up the room.   
Sam had a way of lighting up Gabriel’s world, how he laughed, how he spoke, how he cared, how, despite his kindness, he was also the most sarcastic person Gabriel knew. Gabriel prided himself on being the best lay in the world, not the best romantic, but for Sam, he’d do anything.   
He didn’t notice when Sam had focused his attention on him, leaning his head against Gabriel’s and smiling, but there Sam was, looking at Gabriel in a way nobody in his memory had.   
But alas, the moment could not last forever. After what felt like only seconds of looking at Sam, there was a knock at the door. Gabe shot Sam a questioning look as Sam detangled himself from Gabriel to answer the door. Gabriel moved to get up too, jumping when the door opened before Sam could get there, and stopping both hunters in their tracks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a pain to write. This was the point where I had all the motivation, but no inspiration. Plus, I have the entire story mapped out in my head, I just had no idea how I was getting there without rushing it too much.   
> Things are speeding up after this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

When the door flew open, Gabriel realized he had been right. Hell, of all the things he had be right about, this was the one thought he wished was the one that got away. But obviously not. His Father had to be pulling his leg.  
“You know, I never really liked hunters. They always smell up the place.” It was the guy from the concierge desk when they checked it.  
Sam was already reacting in Real Time Hunter Mode™, backing up with an arm out, as if to block the intruder from getting to Gabriel. “What are you?” Sam growled.  
“Hm, I think I’ll let the two of you figure that out.” The intruder sang, walking forward, “Another thing I just detest, in case you were wondering, pretty boy angels.” Gabriel shook, about to summon his angel blade, but the intruder kept talking, “Now, feathers, you’re going to have to make a decision here, and it’s not one you’ll like.” The monster took a large step forward, catching Sam with what had to be inhuman strength and pulling him back.  
“You could probably smite me in seconds, and all I want to do is skip town, so I’ll make things simple for you,” the monster sneered, wrapping a hand around Sam’s throat, “Put down the seraph blade, yes, I’ve met angels before, and there’s a reason why I can tell the tale. You put the blade on the ground, kick it my way, and get in the closet, warded especially for you. You can do that, or I’ll kill pretty boy here.” He said, tightening his grip on Sam’s throat.  
Gabriel summoned his blade, placing it on the floor. The monster, whatever he was, had called it a seraph blade, not realizing he was an archangel, but still, it was risky. Gabe kicked it towards the assailant, slowly backing up to the empty closet, he and Sam had been just grabbing their clothes out of their duffle bags.   
“Good boy.” The monster sang, “I didn’t even have to say ‘please’. Then again, I could have put you under my spell.”  
“You’re one crappy witch.”  
“Seeing that I’m not a witch, that’s understandable, now get in the closet!” The intruder yelled. Once Gabriel was in the closet, he felt his powers drain. Not enough to hinder him too much, but it limited him to the closet for the time being.   
Gabe watched as Sam struggled to get out of their assailants grip, hopefully, the monster would ditch Sam once he thought Gabe was out of commission. “Now what?” Gabe asked, glaring at the son of a bitch who was getting way too handsy with /his/ boyfriend.  
“Well, now I’m going to do you a bit of a favour. Seriously, I’m surprised I’m the only one who heard or saw you at the continental breakfast, that’s what clued me in, but you two need a guardian angel, and not in the literal sense. Hopefully your human boy toy here will keep you occupied until I’m out of town.”  
“What does that mean?” Sam asked, still struggling to get out of the monsters grip.  
“I’m a siren, and I have an entire family that I’ve been keeping out of sight for years! I was just cleaning up my brother’s mess when another group of hunters came in two weeks ago and killed them all! And with enough of my song in your system, you’ll go crazy for anyone in arms reach,” He said to Sam, suddenly looking at Gabriel, “Especially if you’re in close proximity. Oh, angel, he’ll be all over you until his human heart gives out.”  
Gabriel felt himself begin to overflow with golden grace, all contained within the closet. The damn siren was right, he really was trapped, unable to stop the siren form getting physical with Sam. Gabriel cringed as the siren pulled Sam down to his level, forcing his mouth open and forcing an unwanted kiss.   
Gabriel watched as the siren pushed Sam back, the spell already taking effect. Sam leaned forward towards the siren and this time Gabriel looked away. He glanced up when he heard Sam grunt, suddenly being pushed in the closet with Gabriel. The siren closed the doors, locking them and leaving the room.   
It was dark, but Gabriel could see. Sam was somewhat on top of Gabriel, panting. His pupils were dilated and he was looking at Gabriel with lust in his eyes. “Look, Sam-“ Gabe started, but the larger man was already on top of him, hungrily forcing his way into the archangels mouth.   
The way Sam was using his tongue was downright sinful. Sam pulled at Gabriel’s hair, sliding a leg in-between Gabe’s, and slid his hands underneath Gabriel’s shirt, and he was pretty sure Sam was trying to increase the friction between his legs.  
“Sam, no.” Gabe started, but Sam just kissed harder, forgetting about Gabriel’s shirt and cupping Gabriel’s head in his hands, mapping out every part of Gabe’s mouth. Had the situation been different, Gabriel would be all over this, but not while his boyfriend was roofied with siren saliva. “You have to stop, you don’t want this.”  
“But I do, Gabe, I do.” Sam moaned in a way that should be illegal, “I can’t stop. And you want this too, you’ve wanted this for days.” Sam was kissing down Gabriel’s neck, finally lifting the shirt off of Gabe and making his way down.  
“You didn’t want this earlier, you have to stop, your heart will give out!” Gabriel couldn’t help but moan as Sam used his free hand to pin Gabriel’s hands above his head, forcing his way back into his mouth.  
Sam showed no indications of slowing down. Gabriel was now pushed against the wall of the closet, realizing what he had to do. The only way to remove the siren’s spell was to kill it, and the only way to kill it was with a bronze dagger coated in the blood of someone who was intoxicated with the song.   
“I’m sorry, Sam.” Gabriel whispered, snapping his fingers, a bronze blade in his hand. With his inhuman strength, he pushed the giant of a man back, plunging the dagger into his arm and instantly healing it with a kiss. With two fingers to his forehead, Gabriel put Sam to sleep, hoping he’d be able to catch the siren before he was gone.   
Gabriel sent a quick prayer to heaven, to his Father, before flying out of the closets warding and out of the motel, locking onto the location of the siren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sorta sped this chapter up. I was going to have more investigation but was running low on inspiration and had this entire scene pretty much written out mentally, so I pushed it forward.   
> Tune in next chapter for the almost conclusion. (that's why I added the warning for graphic depictions of violence btw, the next chapter)


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriel landed next to the siren, the monster, hoping to have the advantage with surprise on his side, but the moment he landed, the siren was already coming at him with his own angel blade. Gabriel easily dodged the attack, wielding the bronze dagger in his hand and waiting for an opening.  
“That was fast, even if you consider how much poison I gave him. I expected him to last four minutes, not four seconds.” The siren laughed, “And now we’re at a standstill. I have the one thing that can kill you, you have the one thing that can kill me. My kind killed your boy toy in there, hunters killed my family, so,” the siren yelled, “what are /you/ going to do?”  
“Offer you a piece of advice.”  
“And what’s that?”  
“Never trick a trickster!” Gabriel snarled, charging at the creature. The siren plunged the angel blade into Gabriel’s chest, the blade turning into dust.  
“A trick! How?”  
Gabriel didn’t care to answer, he just forced the blood covered dagger through the siren’s skull. With a quick flash of his grace, he cleaned up the area, making sure any evidence of his being there or any altercation would be next to impossible to find.   
Gabriel quickly flew back up to the motel room, removing the remaining warding with the wave of his hand and pulling the unconscious man out. Not knowing what else to do, Gabriel put Sam on the bed, fulling a glass with water and fixing the motel room. Gabriel didn’t want to wake Sam up pre-emptively, fearing what Sam would say or do. Instead, Gabriel paced around the room, routinely pressing a finger against Sam’s forehead to make sure the siren’s song was no longer in his system, though he already knew it was gone.   
After what felt like eons later, Sam stirred. Gabriel all but flew across the motel room, or maybe he did, stopping a foot away from the edge of the bed. Sam jumped, looking around like a cornered animal, before meeting Gabriel’s worried gaze.  
“What happened?” Sam asked, gathering his bearings, “I remember being in the closet, oh, shit, Gabe, what happened?” Sam yelled, now looking as worried as Gabriel felt.   
“He’s dead, don’t worry.”  
“Shit, Gabe,” Sam looked at his hand, “Gabe, I’m so sorry. I couldn’t fight it.”  
Gabriel chuckled awkwardly, “It wasn’t your fault, he drugged you. He used enough poison to roofie the entire state.” Gabe shifted where he stood, waiting for Sam to say something.  
He didn’t notice Sam was moving towards him until he felt a pair of warm hands gripping his face, “I should have been able to protect you.” Gabriel whispered, refusing to meet Sam’s eyes, “He could have killed you.”  
“He didn’t.”  
“He made you do things you didn’t want to do!”  
“To you, Gabe!” Sam cried. Gabriel met Sam’s gaze to see tears streaming down his lovers face. “I did that to you! You can at least react to that! You, an archangel, were felt up by the boy king, the devils vessel, an abomination! And you’re worried about me? I don’t deserve that.”  
Gabriel felt his heart break, “Of course you do, Samshine, you’re not going to ruin me. If anything, you’ve been my redemption! Sam, as long as you’ll have me, I’m yours! At whatever pace, whenever and wherever you need me, my heart is yours forever.”  
Gabriel hadn’t realized he was crying until Sam had pulled him into a tight embrace, the both of them shaking and holding onto each other for reassurance. When it seemed like neither of them could cry anymore, Sam spoke up with a shaky voice, “I thought you’d change your mind. I didn’t want to get too invested because I was afraid you’d change your mind, or that I’d lose you. Everyone I love has died, some of them more than once, I can’t risk that with you.”  
Gabriel patted Sam’s back, pulling away just enough to look into his partner’s eyes, “You don’t have to worry about that, not with me. I’m not going anywhere, never again.” He planted a kiss on Sam’s lips.  
Sam kissed back, not with a supernatural hunger like in the closet, and not reserved or tentatively, but honestly. Gabe sank onto the bed, kissing his Winchester like it was his last night on earth. Gabriel pulled himself closer to Sam, tugging slightly at his hair.   
Sam began to tug on Gabriel’s lower lip, eliciting a moan from the angel, kissing underneath his jaw and working his way behind Gabe’s ear, sucking just enough to leave a mark. Gabe had prided himself on being the best, but the way Sam was kissing with his whole body, pressing himself against Gabriel as he moved, the way he sucked and licked around Gabriel’s lips, leaving him dizzy for more.  
Gabriel kissed back with the desire to find every way to please Sam, sucking and licking, rubbing his entire body in sync with his partner. He wrapped his arms around the back of Sam’s neck, somehow pulling them closer as their noses pressed together.   
“Thousands upon thousands of years, and I’ve never loved anyone as much as I love you.” Gabriel breathed against Sam’s lips.  
“I guess we’ll be having to make up for lost time.” Sam replied, tilting his head and kissing Gabriel again.  
“We have forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did that count as a talk about feelings? I'm pretty sure that counts as a proper conversation.   
> There's only one more chapter!  
> Comment and kudo please! It gives me life.


	8. Epilogue

Gabriel felt the bed sink next to him as Sam climbed in, throwing an arm around Gabriel’s torso and pressing a kiss to the back of his head. Gabe relished the moment. It was several weeks since their case with the siren, and the return to Lebanon was uneventful, though Gabriel had pretty much moved into Sam’s room the moment the returned to the bunker.  
Gabriel had also all but refused to leave Sam’s side since the siren, taking every excuse available to hold, kiss, and get close to Sam. Castiel and Dean were understanding. They gave them space, and Gabriel wondered how he thought Sam liked Castiel when Castiel was obviously head over heels for Dean.   
Now, Gabriel listened as Sam’s breath evened out, showing how he was asleep. Before he’d died he rarely slept, but now it was inevitable. Whether it was at the end of a tiring day, or after extremely gratifying sex, Gabriel and Sam would fall asleep in each other’s arms.  
As far as Gabriel knew, Sam didn’t worry anymore. There were no more reservations based off of the fear of losing yet another piece of his heart. There had been multiple conversations on the topic, usually when they were both drunk off of each other’s kisses, murmuring against each other’s kiss swollen lips.   
Physical contact became a fact of life, Gabe’s hand in Sam’s while they ate, spoke, and drove. Smiles that said more than words and silence that could only be characterized by comfort was often followed with more than passionate scenes.   
Though almost everything in the universe had put all the odds against them, an archangel and a human, the Messenger of God and Lucifer’s Vessel, the star crossed lovers, they’d both managed to defeat the odds, to change their own fates and align the stars in their favour.   
Gabriel shifted, turning over and looking at Sam’s sleeping face. These were the moment’s he’d cherish. After centuries of hiding and lying, sleeping with everyone and tricking anyone in his way, Sam was his redemption. Gabriel fell asleep with a smile on his face and Sam by his side, things unspoken go unresolved, but after what felt like forever, neither Gabriel nor Sam had anything to hide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww, a happy ending! I hope everyone liked it and I'm always open to writing more fics as requested! My tumblr is viva-la-christa so just shoot me a message.   
> If you don't feel like messaging me, totally understandable, but comments and kudos are always wanted. Show your appreciation, it means a lot to me.


End file.
